Traditionally, personal computers included operating systems, applications, and user settings for a single user. Personal computers were generally both used and managed by their owners. However, many organizations are now using virtualization, remote access and/or clouds of computing resources to fulfill their computing needs. Clouds of virtualized computing resources generally allow for the operating systems, applications, and user settings of multiple users to be included on a single physical machine. Desktop virtualization technology allows multiple instances of an operating system to be kept separate, so the activities of one user does not affect the experience of other users. Cloud computing environments allow for computers owned by the cloud operator to be managed by the cloud operator but used by cloud users, who may be customers of the cloud operator. Cloud users, however, may include any person who signs up or enrolls in such a service, and therefore little may be known about the integrity of any given cloud subscriber or user. Thus, access to files on a trusted domain is not given to users of guest domains.